


whatever your game is, i’ll play it

by spicyomens



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Spock (Star Trek), Consensual Non-Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mirror Universe, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Roleplay, Top James T. Kirk, Vulcan Bond, Vulcan Kisses, bratty spock, genital sheath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyomens/pseuds/spicyomens
Summary: jim and spock do a roleplay that involves mirror kirk getting some revenge on spock for locking him in the brig the last time they met ;)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	whatever your game is, i’ll play it

**Author's Note:**

> title from “mirror mirror” 
> 
> everything that happens in this is completely consensual and they both enjoy it. translations for any vulcan that’s not “t’hy’la” are in the footnotes. thank you to korl for beta reading!! <3 here’s their tumblr https://flamecrownedstag.tumblr.com/  
> korl also just made some AMAZING art of this fic go look at it and scream with me https://twitter.com/_moonstag/status/1369763627146838022?s=21

Spock feels the cool air of the room stir over his exposed body and shivers in spite of himself. Taking an inventory of his situation for the fifth time, he determines that he is lying face up on a bed of some kind, naked, blindfolded, and bound with his arms above his head and his knees to his chest, legs held open. He determines that it has been 9 minutes and 17 seconds since he awoke in this configuration. Spock once again tries the straps tying him to the bed and once again finds that they are immune to his Vulcan strength. As he redoubles his efforts, he hears the door slide open and freezes. Measured footsteps approach the bed, circling him slowly before pausing. The blindfold is abruptly ripped from his face.

Quickly acclimating to the room’s artificial light, Spock focuses on the figure before him. The man looming over the bed shares the cherished features of his husband. Spock raises his right eyebrow. Captain James Kirk smiles wolfishly down at him.

“Good to see you again Spock. Wonderful, even,” he says gregariously, flashing him a theatrically friendly smile as he traces soft fingertips over Spock’s collarbone. “Looks like the tables are turned this time around.”

The situation becomes clear as Spock takes in the tight gold lamé vest his spouse’s doppelgänger wears. This is indeed Captain James Kirk, but not of Spock’s enterprise. This is the Kirk of the mirror universe - the spitting, snarling, barbarously clever thing who left Spock’s custody still roiling with fury and indignation and... something else. Since the ordeal ended and the true away team returned, Spock had not thought of Kirk’s unspoken final bribe when he attempted to bargain his way out of the brig or of the lust accompanying the rage in his face.

That lust shines brightly in Kirk’s hazel eyes as they rove over every inch of Spock’s bare body, his most private parts fully presented to the captain’s hungry gaze.

It doesn’t require a level of deductive reasoning like Spock’s to know what’s about to happen. He takes a steadying breath before meeting the Terran’s eyes.

“I’m gonna lay it all out for you, sweetheart,” Jim oozes. “You had your fun the last time we met. But now we’re on my turf. And you’re trapped here. From here on out, you’re mine. I own you.”

Spock’s eyebrow has climbed so high up his forehead that he is incapable of raising it further. He settles on slightly rolling his eyes. Kirk smiles and takes a seat perpendicular to Spock on the edge of the bed. He places a warm hand on Spock’s flank, petting him like he would a horse or a dog - or some other breeding stock. 

“Still such a brat. I had thought since our last meeting your captain might’ve had the sense to pull your skinny ass over his knee and hand out some of the discipline you obviously need,” - Kirk’s hand rises to Spock’s hair, leaving goosebumps in its wake - “but it looks like you’re just as spoiled now as you were then. It’s a shame, really.” Kirk’s hand suddenly grabs a fistful of Spock’s hair and yanks. “He’s doing you a major disservice by letting you run wild.”

Save an eyebrow raise and an eye roll, Spock’s measured countenance has remained the same throughout Kirk’s speech and his teasing. The Vulcan determines he will not allow this man the pleasure of drawing any emotion from him.

Kirk’s fingers release Spock’s silky hair, moving down to twist an ear before returning to his torso.

“A tease like you isn’t meant for a command position - I don’t care how clever you may be,” Kirk announces, leaning down to press his plush lips to Spock’s abused ear. “You were made to service me. A pretty little thing for me to use as I please.”

The Terran captain nips the point of Spock’s ear before descending to his vulnerable neck, biting, sucking, and kissing throughout his next proclamation.

“Those eunuchs over in your universe may be too soft to realize it, but I won’t allow such a misuse of resources on my ship,” Kirk growls, nearly drawing blood from the sensitive skin on Spock’s neck and progressing further down to the first officer’s breast.

“Now,” Kirk husks, pressing sloppy kisses and bites across the Vulcan’s dark haired chest, “I know you won’t give in without a fight. But I have every intention to train you fully. Believe me, Spock,” he says gravely, pausing to suck a bruise on his pectoral, “within a week you’ll know your place.”

The human moves his attentions to Spock’s hard nipples. Spock, who has had no trouble controlling himself thus far, feels his breath hitch from the intense ministrations. Unable to resist addressing his foe any longer, he once again quirks a well groomed brow.

“Indeed?” he asks steadily.

Kirk rises from Spock’s sensitized breasts and slaps the man’s thigh with a loud crack. Spock blinks.

“Yes Mister Spock, indeed. And to start,” he declares, nibbling what he can reach of the Vulcan’s sharp hipbones, “I intend to claim you thoroughly.”

The captain’s hot human tongue licks a stripe down the seam connecting Spock’s leg to his groin, finishing at his ass. Spock shivers involuntarily.

“Stay still,” Kirk snaps, administering a sharp slap to his ass before grabbing a cheek in each of his strong hands. Holding Spock even further open, Kirk begins tonguing the Vulcan’s tense asshole.

Spock is beginning to be truly affected by the mirror Kirk’s teasing, excitement interfering with his emotional controls. Under the sexual attentions of anyone else, Spock would have experienced very little difficulty remaining composed. However, this man shares the body, end evidently some of the erotic techniques, of his husband. If it weren’t for the cold savagery present in each of the man’s actions, Spock could easily be lulled into believing this was truly his bondmate.

The aggressor in question continues his claiming of Spock’s asshole, alternating between kitten licks, hard tonguing strokes, and sharp nips before breaching the Vulcan’s tight channel with his smooth tongue. Spock bites his lip and clenches when the invading member lands on his prostate. He can feel Kirk smirk against his posterior before redoubling his efforts with deep, possessive plunges of his dexterous human tongue into Spock’s tense ass. By the time the captain retreats, Spock is breathing heavily and his sheath is involuntarily producing lubrication. Before he stands, Kirk abruptly plants another hard slap across spock’s tender buttocks, making the man flinch. Kirk significantly wipes his wet mouth on the back of his hand as Spock fixes him with a challenging gaze. The captain chuckles.

“By the look of things, I’d say you’re about ready to have that nice little pussy fucked.”

As he says this, Kirk reaches down and cups Spock’s sheath in a firm hand. He stiffens, involuntarily arching into the soft heat. This time, the alternate captain is the one to raise an eyebrow before he pulls his now slippery palm away and wipes it on Spock’s inner thigh.

“Still gonna tell me you don’t want this?”

Spock’s only response is a cold stare. Kirk chuckles and shakes his head when he reaches down, lightly tracing the lips of Spock’s opening. He moves his efforts beyond the outer lips and toward the sensitive area’s interior, questing deeper between the Vulcan’s thighs.

“Still as dramatic as ever. You’ll learn soon enough.”

At that, Kirk slips a finger inside of Spock’s sheath, making a mocking cooing noise as he reaches the knuckle. 

“Ohh, so tight! Your precious captain obviously isn’t keeping you well fucked,” he tuts. “You’ll find it’ll be a very different situation here.”

Filter destroyed by the arousal clouding his brain, Spock chokes out, “That is through no fault of my captain’s. A Vulcan’s genital sheath is naturally-“

The finger inside him crooks, and Kirk chuckles. “So you let him fuck you.”

Spock shuts his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose before reopening them. He can hear the smugness in Kirk’s voice.

“Such a little whore, bending over for your captain. Is that how you became first officer? Being a tight hole for your superiors to fuck?”

Spock gasps as a second finger slides inside him. Kirk is finger fucking him easily with the damning aid of Spock’s slick.

“Tell me, did you let Pike fuck you too? Or was our dear Captain Kirk your first?”

Spock represses a blush at the memory of the youthful crush he briefly developed on Captain Pike upon his posting to the Enterprise. Kirk couldn’t possibly know about that short-lived infatuation. He had simply stumbled into-

Spock’s mind blanks when a third finger enters his sheath, stretching the sensitive passage further. A soft moan escapes his lips. Kirk is practically doing a jig.

“Mmm you like that, don’t you? Such a slut, practically gagging for it. Don’t pretend you aren’t enjoying this, I can see the head of your lok poking out.”

Spock’s face heats with the realization that he has lost control of himself to such an extent that his lok has begun to descend. He takes a measured breath and attempts to retract the member - to no avail. The golden figure above him chuffs a laugh as though he can tell exactly what Spock is trying and failing to do. He reaches up to roughly twist a sore nipple as he rubs his thumb onto the slit of Spock’s lok, drawing a desperate choked noise from the Vulcan’s strained throat. Kirk’s face splits into a lascivious grin as he swirls the pad of his thumb around the lok’s head, drawing it out further. Spock shuts his eyes when the Terran’s mocking voice reaches his ears.

“Admit it, sailor. You love this, love being dominated and put in your true place. Love seeing what happens when you make your captain angry by parading yourself around his ship like the little tart you are.” Spock’s eyes snap open. “I’d bet credits you’ve been dying for this since you decided to behave and let me out of that fucking brig. Dreaming of a firm hand and a place in a real man’s bed.”

For the first time since awakening on the Terran starship, Spock feels a spark of anger. How dare this cruel, unprincipled, uncivilized imperial pawn speak of his husband in this manner! Before he can quash the emotion, Kirk speaks up again.

“You can pretend to hate this all you want,” he says, shifting his thumb to massage the soaked outer lips of Spock’s sheath, “but we both know you’re dripping for it like a common whore. Do you need to be broken in a while longer? Or are you ready to say it? Go on.” Another twist of the human fingers. “Tell your captain you need him.”

A pause fills the air for several tense moments.

Spock thrusts his chin out defiantly, and when he finally speaks, it is with steel.

“You may be James Kirk,” he says measuredly, “but you are neither my captain nor my lover. My t’hy’la will come for me, and I can assure you he will see that you suffer for these transgressions.”

Kirk almost appears taken aback. He collects himself and barks a laugh.

“You sound very convinced of that, mister,” he condescends. “I’m not so sure. Tell me,” Kirk asks, eyes glinting with sadistic glee, “what makes you so positive your commanding officer will come for you? Let’s review the facts.” He punctuates each of his next points with a deep, merciless thrust, knocking the wind out of Spock and bringing his lok to full mast. “No one has any idea where you are. Your communication device has been disassembled. It’s near impossible to jump universes, let alone locate the correct one. And you’re all alone.” He smirks, twisting his fingers sharply and pulling another gasp from Spock. “Even barring all that, do you really think a man as impotent and well behaved as yours,” - he marks these descriptors with two especially savage thrusts - “would have what it takes to claim what’s mine?”

Kirk gives a bruising squeeze to Spock’s left thigh and continues fingering him, apparently to demonstrate his ownership of the quivering science officer. Spock pants, catching his breath and refocusing his eyes. He locks them on that despised imitation of his most beloved Jim.

“My husband,” he nearly growls, “made a vow to me. If anything ever happened, if I ever went missing in action, he would never stop searching.” Spock is vaguely cognizant that as a result of the charged situation and his own compromised state he is making a highly emotional declaration. Thinking of his captain’s honor, he cannot bring himself to care. “I have the utmost trust in his word and confidence in his abilities.”

Kirk’s face is briefly unreadable, leaving Spock to guess what new indignities he may be subjected to in retribution for this defiance. The imperial captain purses his lips and suddenly withdraws his fingers, leaving Spock’s sheath clenching on air while he crosses his arms and turns away from the prone figure on the bed. Kirk’s strong shoulders begin to shake. Had he truly infuriated the captain to such an extent? Anger of this magnitude would make the already violent man unpredictable. What would he do now that he had been so enraged? Spock braces himself for what will doubtless be a ruthless punishment.

Nothing happens. After a moment, Kirk releases what sounds like a sob.

“Jim?” Spock says after a beat, attempting in his concern to sit up, momentarily forgetting the bindings rudely holding him tight to the bed.

“I’m okay Spock,” Jim chokes out. “I just need a second, I’ll be ready to go in a minute.”

The Vulcan senses deep sentimental feeling within his bondmate.

“Jim, please come to me.”

“Oh!” Jim wipes his face with the back of his hand as he hurries to Spock’s side. “Of course honey, I’m sorry, do you want me to undo your ties?”

“There is nothing to apologize for. If you think we will continue once you are ready, I am amenable to remaining in this position,” Spock answers gently. “What is wrong, ashayam?”

Jim senses Spock’s concern through their bond and gives him a watery smile while cupping an angular cheek in his hand.

“I’m fine Spock, honest,” he sniffs. “It just- it just made me emotional to hear you say that.” Jim’s eyes crinkle with a smile as fresh tears spring to his eyes. “I love you so much Spock, and to know that you trust me that way... I’ll always protect you sweetie, I’ll always come-“ Jim’s voice cracks as tears mark new tracks down his face.

“Adun,” he says tenderly, “I know. I hold you in extremely high regard, and I...” The couple had found Spock still experienced difficulty verbally proclaiming his love. Jim was unfazed by this as Spock made his affection abundantly clear both through his actions and their mental bond. But Jim is crying, and Spock would like to comfort his bondmate in the most effective way possible.

“Spock,” Jim sniffles. “You don’t have to say it. I know.” He lays his head on Spock’s breast, reclining next to him and holding his waist tight.

Spock’s chest swells with affection for the man he is fortunate enough to call t’hy’la. Jim is so remarkably intuitive that it is often difficult to believe he is as bereft of psychic abilities as they both know him to be. He communicates this to him through their bond, and Jim smiles against him. He begins to lightly stroke Spock’s lok with the obvious intention of maintaining the man’s arousal. Spock wriggles contentedly, enjoying the pressure of Jim’s erection and the texture of the sparkling golden vest against his skin. They stay in this position for a long moment before Jim speaks up.

“Think you’re ready to pick up where we left off?”

“I should be asking you, besu.”

Jim presses another kiss to his husband’s breast.

“Wonder what he’s up to right now,” he muses. “Isn’t it still hard to believe there’s another me in another universe, just a dramatic maniac running around with my face and name?”

Silence. Jim lazily looks up to see that Spock has once again quirked an eyebrow.

“Isn’t it?” he asks with more force.

Spock’s eyes are sparkling with what Jim recognizes as a smile.

“Yes. Quite strange that there are two, as you say, dramatic maniacs serving in the Starfleets of two universes.”

Jim drops his jaw in mock indignation.

“Oh that’s it, mister,” he laughs, standing. “We’re starting again right now.”

“Most amenable.”

They each take several seconds to compose themselves and re-enter the necessary headspace. When Jim speaks again, he is Kirk.

“Nice little performance Spock. Unfortunately for you, it means I’m gonna need to be even rougher with you than I anticipated.”

“If this is an attempt to frighten me, you may wish to reevaluate your approach,” Spock rumbles. A shiver betrays his excitement.

Kirk doesn’t grace the challenge with a reply and simply strolls to the top of the bed. He places a knee on the mattress, propelling himself up so Spock’s face is bracketed by his thighs and forcing him to face the tent at the front of Kirk’s tight standard issue capris. The captain unfastens his fly, releasing his erection. Spock’s body betrays him once again as he begins to salivate at the sight of the thick, pink penis in front of him.

“Well Mister Spock,” Kirk pants, taking the member in his grasp and grazing the precum at its tip across Spock’s slightly parted lips. “Open up and get to work.”

Kirk guides his hefty cock into Spock’s pliant mouth, bracing his arms against the headboard and forcing the Vulcan to open wide. Once Spock’s nose is buried in the thatch of dark blonde hair between Kirk’s legs, he starts thrusting in earnest.

Spock loses himself in the relentless glide of the velvety human penis across his tongue and into the back of his throat. Looking up through his lashes, he is briefly aware of the fortuitousness in his lacking a gag reflex. Spock closes his eyes while Kirk continues this way for 3 minutes and 7 seconds. Pulling out and leaving the salty taste of his precum on Spock’s tongue, Kirk raises himself from the bunk and grabs something from the bedside table before returning to his place between the bottom’s spread legs.

Spock instinctively tries to shut them as Kirk lubes up, prompting a cruel laugh from the captain before he slides his shaft between Spock’s taut buttocks.

“Care to offer any token resistance or are you gonna behave?” Kirk smirks, rutting lazily between the firm cheeks.

Before Spock can even consider responding, Kirk penetrates him roughly. Spock holds his breath and tries to relax as the captain pushes deeper into his warm, narrow passage. Kirk begins with a few shallow thrusts, quickly working in halfway. By the time his hips are flush with Spock’s posterior, the Vulcan is biting his lip hard enough to risk drawing blood. Although Kirk’s earlier ministrations combined with the lubricant has made his entry easy, Spock still feels stretched to bursting.

“God,” Kirk breathes, “you are such a tightass.”

He marks this statement with a thrust that hits Spock’s prostate directly. Spock cries out slightly at the contact.

“Like that huh?” Kirk pants, quickening his thrusts until every undulation of his hips draws a whimper from Spock’s lips.

Abruptly, Kirk stops and pulls out. Spock opens his eyes to see him slick his penis with antibacterial lube, squeezing himself at the base. His stiff lok twitches at the implication of these actions.

Kirk meets his eyes and winks.

“Don’t want my new toy getting damaged now do we?”

Spock blushes impossibly further at being objectified so. Unmoved, Kirk slaps his cock against the dripping sheath before easily sliding in.

“Such a pretty little pussy,” Kirk pants as Spock writhes beneath him. “Oughta be filled all the time.”

Spock’s attempts at control have been utterly thwarted by Kirk’s ministrations. He shouts wordlessly as Kirk’s thrusting reaches a fever pitch, the human’s thick cock stretching him wide and rubbing against the base of his lok. Spock feels his arousal build to its breaking point in the pit of his stomach.

“ _Jim!_ ” he cries as his orgasm ravages him, thrashing in his bonds and ejaculating over his own torso.

Kirk gasps, excited further by Spock’s exclamation, and he continues fucking him with no regard for his overstimulated state. He keeps thrusting into Spock in a mating press, drawing whimpers and cries from the Vulcan each time his hips slap against his ass. Kirk’s rhythm becomes erratic and he comes with a groan, pumping hot ejaculate into Spock’s sheath for several seconds before pulling out and spilling a line of semen across Spock’s body as he repositions himself to penetrate him anally again. He shoots more thick ropes of cum deep into Spock’s ass, making him shout out and claiming him completely. The human’s orgasm lasts 11.6 seconds.

Kirk remains buried inside of Spock for a few moments, the bottom’s asshole clenching involuntarily against Kirk’s intruding member. He shivers when the human pulls out of him.

Spock can’t help but dazedly admire the man’s glistening golden skin, his strong muscular arms, the soft curl of hair resting against his forehead-

“That’s ‘Captain’ or ‘sir’ to you by the way,” Kirk says harshly, tucking himself into his regulation pants. “Just because your commanding officer allows that kind of insubordination doesn’t mean I will. You’ll be getting punished next time.”

This cold address snaps spock out of his reverie. _Captain or sir to you...._

He had called him Jim. The name of his bondmate, his t’hy’la. He came for Kirk as he would have for him. He feels his throat tighten and is so overcome with humiliation that he doesn’t notice Kirk has retrieved something from the bedside table until the man is standing between his legs holding up a rather large butt plug.

“Can’t have all my cum leaking outta you while I’m gone,” he explains before reaching down and inserting the plug into Spock’s loosened channel.

Spock looks at the human with as much dignity as he can muster while he keeps talking.

“I have some work to attend to. Since you’re obviously not trained yet, I’ll be keeping you like this till I come back. Nice and open and waiting for me.”

At this, he lands a hard slap to Spock’s leg. When he jumps at the abrupt blow, Kirk makes his way to Spock’s side and grasps his jaw.

“See how easy things are when you’re a good boy?” He runs his finger along a sharp cheekbone. “Accept it. You were born to be my whore.”

He gropes Spock’s sensitive breast with his other hand and kisses him cruelly, warm tongue searching Spock’s yielding mouth. He pulls back and laughs to himself before standing and exiting the room, leaving Spock defiled and completely exposed.

Spock can feel Kirk’s plug stretching him, Kirk’s cum dripping from his sheath, Kirk’s marks covering his body and could despair if he granted these circumstances deeper thought. He knew Jim would come for him. But when? How long would he be forced to live as this brute’s plaything? And how would Jim react to finding him so? Perhaps the alternate version of his beloved was correct in his assessments of Spock - he had taken pleasure in being claimed by the vicious captain to the extent he had even moaned his lover’s name.

The logical part of his psyche reminds him that this is irrational. He had enjoyed it because he was being directly sexually stimulated by a lookalike of his husband. He knew Jim would care only for his safety and well-being. He had cried his husband’s name because Jim is the only man he desires to receive such pleasure from. And he wants nothing more than to be back with him at this moment.

6 minutes and 32 seconds after first being left alone, Spock’s sensitive ears pick up the sound of the doors to Kirk’s office sliding open. His heart clenches further at the thought of anyone else seeing him in this position.

“What the hell are you doing-?” Kirk’s voice, upset, disbelieving.

“I think you know. Give me Spock and I’ll be on my way.”

Spock’s head snaps up. Jim. His Jim.

“Is that so?”

“Don’t challenge me, you won’t like what happens. Where is Spock?”

Jim’s voice is filled with tenuously controlled anger, and Kirk speaks his reply with obvious relish.

“I don’t know what you think is gonna happen here, but if you think you can walk in here and take my best new fucktoy without a fight-“

“Captain!” Spock manages to shout, cringing inwardly at what his commanding officer has just been told.

“Spock!” Jim says breathlessly, too quietly for a human in Spock’s position to hear. “You son of a-“

Sounds of a scuffle and conflict commence.

“Really think you can beat me, Captain?”

“I’ll do whatever’s necessary to save my husband!”

“Husband? Didn’t seem to me your slut was big on the whole monogamy concept a few minutes ago-“

“You evil fiend! Don’t worry baby I’m comin!!”

Spock’s embarrassment at the mirror Kirk’s slander fades and he raises an eyebrow at this last sentence. The noises of the fight quickly deteriorate from there.

“ _Pow!! Bam!!! Crash!!!!_ ”

These fully and enthusiastically articulated words are followed by a similarly enthusiastic groan.

“What did you do to him you beautiful bastard!?”

“ _Zap!! Kapow!!! Bang!!!!_ ”

Another theatrical moan.

“You’re........ too strong............. I can’t possibly best you physically OR mentally...................”

If Spock rolls his eyes any harder they would, as his mother is fond of saying, fall out of his head.

“You’re right about that, jackass!”

“ _Sok!! Crash!!! WHAM!!!!_ ”

“ _Ohhhhhhhh_ .... powers...... fading......... my beautiful glistening muscles are weakening.......... I’m truly no match for you, Kirk.............. you have won your first officer back from my clutches............... enjoy the spoils of your victory.................. CAPTAIN Kirk...................... _unnhhhhhhhh_..............................”

Spock embarks upon what he has heard Sulu refer to as a “face journey,” brought to the limits of his Vulcan control by his husband’s theatrics. Upon being referred to as some sort of war prize, he releases a long breath through his nose that he would identify as indicative of aggravation in a human. Blissfully, the Kirk fight seems to have concluded, and Spock focuses on reentering his role within the scene.

In the bathroom, currently serving as a private office or something similar, Jim grins to himself. He’d heartily enjoyed fake fighting and fake beating himself and has to suppress a laugh at the thought of how irritated Spock must be. As if on cue, the familiar voice pipes up from the bedroom.

“Captain?” Spock calls softly.

Oh. His beautiful, wonderful Spock. Jim hardly needs to try in order to slip into his part for this sequence - he’s really been looking forward to treating spock sweetly, even if he’s just delighted in annoying him to the best of his extensive abilities. He takes a breath and steps out the door.

Spock looks so gorgeous that Jim nearly forgets to speak. He’s still spread out on his back, the thick plug stretching his asshole, cum drying on his torso and dripping from his pussy, trembling and breathing deeply through his swollen pink lips. 

“Spock,” he gasps. “Spock, what happ- are you hurt?”

Jim rushes to his side.

“Spock, talk to me.”

Spock studiously avoids Jim’s gaze, his body flushed a warm ochre that complements the verdant bruises and bites marking his skin. The vulcan is obviously deeply embarrassed and strains his thighs against the bonds he could easily have snapped at any time in an ineffectual attempt to close his legs.

“Captain,” he chokes. “I- I apologize- for the state in which you find me-“

“Spock,” Jim interjects firmly, moving to untie his bindings now that he has thoroughly admired the vulcan’s debauched form. “You have nothing to apologize for. I love you, and all I care about is that you’re safe and you’re ok. I know you’re safe now. Tell me, are you ok?”

Spock finally meets his eyes.

“I am now that you are with me,” he says shyly.

Jim smiles while he finishes untying Spock’s legs and moves to his wrists at the top of the bed. The instant his arms are free, Spock surges forward to trap Jim in a bruising embrace.

“Hey, hey,” Jim chuffs, taken aback by the spontaneous display of emotion and physical affection even as he returns the hug. “You’re alright honey, I’m here.”

Spock nuzzles into the crook of Jim’s neck and whispers as his fingers run kisses across his face and shoulders.

“My beloved, my t’hy’la, my Jim...” Spock pulls back to focus the full power of his chocolate brown eyes on his lover. “I knew you would come for me.”

Jim feels himself getting emotional again at this plaintive declaration and smiles before tightening his hold on Spock and planting kisses on the top of his silky head. His husband was always full of surprises. But Spock had been tied up in the same position for a long while, and Vulcan or no, he’d be sore if he didn’t get some aftercare.

“T’hy’la,” he murmurs after several long moments, “can you lie back down for me please?”

Spock obeys, compliantly reclining back on the bed and staring up at his captain. Jim leans down and presses a chaste kiss to Spock’s swollen lips. He stands, but pauses when he hears a low rumble from behind him. Briefly confused, he remembers - cats purr when they want comfort. Vulcans are feline. They can purr. Spock is _purring_.

The face Jim makes at this realization is decidedly out of line with the indomitable action hero persona he’s trying to maintain. Fighting his reluctance to leave Spock’s side, he rushes to their drawers, grabs a jar of lotion, and leaps back onto the bed. Kneeling next to Spock, he gives him another kiss on the forehead.

“It’s ok honey, I’m right here. I’m not leaving, I’m with you.”

His purring subsides, and he nudges into the touch. Jim gently extends Spock’s arms to his sides before he opens the lotion, warms it between his hands, and begins to massage him. He starts at the delicate Vulcan fingertips, drawing a satisfied hum from Spock, and slowly works his way up the lean arms to soothe his sharp shoulders. He finishes the upper body massage with another loving kiss to Spock’s lips.

“So beautiful, Spock. I love you so much.”

He keens at the praise and Jim is hit with an all encompassing wave of pure love through the bond. He transmits his mutual feelings to the best of his abilities and moves to Spock’s feet, leisurely kneading his strong calves and thighs. Spock wriggles with pleasure and contentment at this tender treatment. Jim smiles at his husband’s endearing behavior and feels the urge to cover every inch of his beautiful body in kisses. In fact, he thinks with a grin, that’s exactly what he’s about to do.

“Tell me sweetheart. Where’d he hurt you?”

Spock furrows his brow in confusion.

“I know he hurt you here.”

Jim lifts Spock’s wrists one by one to circle kisses around them.

Spock raises his eyebrow, and Jim runs gentle fingers over the bite marks and bruises peppering his chest.

“And here.” A kiss to his chest. “Here.” Another kiss. “Here too-” A series of wet kisses across Spock’s fleecy chest ending when Jim takes each of his nipples in turn into his mouth, tenderly licking and sucking them.

Spock gasps and arches into the wet heat of his husband’s mouth. Jim pulls his lips from the sensitive nubs with a pop and bends to hover over Spock’s legs.

“And I know he hurt you here.”

He covers the rope marks encircling Spock’s soft thighs with more kisses before kneeling between them.

“Where else did he hurt you?” He cups Spock’s still dripping sheath in his hand. “Did he hurt you here?”

Jim has to stifle a laugh at Spock’s reaction. A tawny blush reignites across his cheeks and his eyes widen before closing tight. He exhales through his nose in what Jim recognizes as an attempt to control his annoyance.

“Yes,” he mumbles.

“What was that hun?” Jim asks, using every ounce of his self control to stop from bursting into giggles.

Spock clenches his jaw.

“Yes, he hurt me there,” he says through tightly gritted teeth.

There’s a moment of quiet while Jim shakes with the effort not to laugh. He regulates his breathing to try and get himself under control. When that doesn’t work, he gives his arm a hard pinch. It does the trick.

“It’s ok baby. I’ll make it better.”

Having succeeded in irritating Spock again, he leans down to press warm kisses to his velvety sheath. Jim can feel him melt into the contact in spite of himself. He lightly licks the crest where his sheath rejoins and delights at the sight of the dusky head of Spock’s lok peeking out. He kisses it too, prompting a whine from the Vulcan.

“Jim,” he breathes.

“Yeah Spock?” He lifts his head. “Tell me what you want. Let me take care of you.”

“I…” he exhales. “I would like.... to ride you..... as you penetrate me anally.”

Jim always enjoys how straightforward Spock becomes when he’s really turned on. In his soothing baritone, even the clinical phrasing is beyond sexy. He smiles wider and quickly strips his clothes off, appreciatively noticing Spock’s ogling as he does so.

“Of course sweetie. Anything.”

Now fully naked, he leans forward to wrap his arms around Spock’s torso, helping him into a sitting position where he’s straddling Jim’s waist, sheath rubbing against his once again hardened penis. Spock raises thin hands to cup his round face, and Jim pulls Spock closer to him with a reverent hand at the top of his neck. Their lips meet in a tender, searching kiss that lasts for several long moments. When they part, Jim fondly strokes his thumb over the soft hairs at Spock’s nape.

“Think you’re ready?”

“I know that I am,” Spock rumbles.

He takes Jim’s wrist and guides it to his ass, placing it deliberately over the wide plug filling him. Jim licks his lips before looking up at Spock, who raises his eyebrow in a friendly challenge. Jim grasps the base of the plug, twisting it slowly and prompting a gasp from Spock. Jim deliberately slides it out of his passage, leaving Spock stretched and dripping anew with his - with Kirk’s - cum. He runs approving fingers through it, dipping lightly into Spock’s messy hole. The Vulcan keens at the attention to his sensitive area while simultaneously driving himself further onto his captain’s fingers.

“Jim, _please_.”

He doesn’t need to ask twice. Jim places one hand on each of Spock’s taut buttocks and prompts him to raise himself slightly before guiding his dick into the pliant hole. Spock leans his head back, mouth slightly ajar as he lowers himself onto Jim’s penis until it’s fully buried inside of him. Both men sigh in pleasure as they take a moment to acclimate to the position.

Spock begins to roll and bounce his hips slowly, gradually increasing speed as the human thrusts slightly in return. Jim wraps his arms around his husband’s hourglass waist, not caring about the tacky dried come trapped between their bodies. If anything, he holds him closer. Spock rides exceptionally well, and Jim is really feeling the effects of his skill.

“Hell, you’re so good,” he gasps.

The only sounds in the room are their frenzied breathing, various moans and sighs, and the wet slapping of Spock’s ass against Jim’s solid thighs.

“You’re so beautiful, sweetheart, so sweet, so good to me,” he groans. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Spock whimpers and burrows his face into Jim’s soft neck, not faltering in his punishing pace. Jim can feel his orgasm build at his heels and hugs Spock’s waist tighter, feeling the Vulcan’s rapid heartbeat hammer in his side.

“Oh god, Spock, I love you,” he exclaims.

Pleasure runs up the back of his legs until settling in his groin. He shoots his release deep into Spock’s ass, and the sensation of more hot cum hitting his prostate sends Spock over the edge. He ass clenches around Jim’s tender dick as he shudders through his orgasm, splattering cum over his and Jim’s stomach’s.

They remain entangled in each other, reluctant to part even as Jim’s penis softens and Spock’s lok retracts. Jim attempts to extricate them, but Spock simply tightens his hold and nestles his face further into the crook of Jim’s neck. Jim runs a soothing hand over his husband’s back and lays a kiss on his thin shoulder.

“I know, but we need to get cleaned up.”

Spock sighs and lifts himself off of Jim’s lap, allowing himself to be laid down again on the sheets. Jim stands and hurriedly makes his way to the bathroom, where he wipes himself off and retrieves a warm washcloth. Refreshed, he returns to the bedroom to give Spock the same treatment, kneeling between his legs and gently wiping the cum from his body. Spock furrows his brow in impatience.

“So spoiled,” Jim laughs, tossing the washcloth into the laundry.

Unphased, Spock catches Jim’s arm in a vice-like grip and pulls him down next to him. This only makes Jim laugh further at his husband’s bratty determination.

“Computer, lights thirty percent,” he giggles.

He has just enough time to pull a blanket over the two of them before Spock is on him like a barnacle. He sighs happily and returns the embrace, enjoying the feelings of love they share through their mental bond. They lie this way for several minutes before Spock speaks quietly.

“Jim,” he murmurs, “thank you. Taluhk nash-veh k’dular.”

He holds him impossibly tighter.

“K’hat’n’dlawa.”

Jim doesn’t speak Vulcan, but he knows the first expression of love from the times his husband has previously addressed him as such. The second he recognizes from pre-reform literature he and Spock have read together. While he doesn’t know the exact translation, he understands it to be an emotional expression of deep love and affection. He’s sure Spock can sense the honor and joy he experiences at the address.

“I love you too, Spock.”

The pair share another kiss and burrow under the covers, comfortable, happy, and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> adun - husband
> 
> besu - companion
> 
> taluhk nash-veh k’dular - i cherish thee; a declaration of love between bondmates that is accepted by Vulcan society
> 
> k'hat'n'dlawa - half of my heart and soul; one who is 'half of my heart and soul’ in its deepest sense; became unfashionable after Reformation because of its emotional connotation
> 
> translations from https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/
> 
> hmu on twitter https://twitter.com/hesbianspock?s=21


End file.
